


The Magic of Flowers

by Calacious



Series: Comfort in November and December 2020 [7]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Comfortember, Emotional Comfort, F/M, Fight Aftermath, Flowers and Chocolates Fix Almost Anything, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: Chandler puts his foot in his mouth (what's new?) and has to make amends.
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Monica Geller
Series: Comfort in November and December 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996825
Kudos: 12
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	The Magic of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-show finale.
> 
> Prompt: Lashing out

It’s a stupid, ridiculous argument. One they’ve had a million times before, and yet this time things come to a head far more quickly than they ever have before, and words are said that can’t be taken back. 

“Get out,” the words are whispered, yet they cut like a whip.

“I’m sorry,” Chandler says. 

“Just, leave. I need some time to think,” Monica says. “Just give me some space.”

Nodding, Chandler takes a deep breath and opens the door. “I’ll be back,” he says. 

Monica doesn’t acknowledge his words with anything other than a nod. There are tears in her eyes, and Chandler wishes that he could take his words back. They’re out though, in the open, looming like a dark cloud between them, and they cannot be unsaid, much as he wishes they could. They’re true, but he’d never meant to speak them. He’d meant to keep them with him forever. 

He grabs his coat, wallet and keys, and then he shuts the front door behind him, careful not to let it slam. He’s not angry. He’s devastated. Heartbroken. Worried that Monica won’t take him back when he returns. 

It hits him as he’s walking aimlessly that, while he can’t take his words back, can’t undo the emotional damage that they’ve caused, he can do something to apologize for his hastily spoken words. It’s cliche, and Chandler nearly talks himself out of it, but he obediently does an about turn and heads in the direction of a nearby flower shop.

He knows Monica’s favorite flowers, and orders a bouquet of them, and a half a dozen red roses. He writes a quick, heartfelt message: I love you, forgive me for being an ass. on a card, and buys a fancy vase that he knows Monica will love. 

“You must’ve done, or said something really stupid,” the florist says when he rings up the order and Chandler adds a box of chocolates to go with the flowers. 

“You would know,” Chandler says, certain that the florist has heard many stories, and seen many men come in with tails tucked between their legs, buying dozens upon dozens of flowers to make amends. 

“I’m sure she, or he, will forgive you,” the florist says. “There’s nothing that flowers and a box of chocolates can’t mend.”

“I hope so,” Chandler says.

“There’s magic in flowers,” the florist says, and he pats Chandler on the hand as he hands him his change. “Never doubt that.”

Feeling a little lighter than he had when he walked into the shop, Chandler leaves with a smile on his face and retraces his steps. As he approaches the home he’s shared with Monica and their children for the last decade, his footsteps slow and falter. He takes a deep breath, and the fragrance of the flowers acts as a balm. Fortified, he walks up the steps and rings the doorbell.

“Who’s there?” Monica’s voice sounds choked, and Chandler’s stomach twists. 

“Special delivery,” he says, affecting a very poor accent.

The door opens, and there’s an intake of breath, and Chandler hands the love of his life the flowers. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I was a jerk.”

“Yes, you were,” Monica says. She’s already got her face buried in the bouquet of flowers, a smile on her face. 

“I’m a bum,” he says, and he hands her the chocolates.

Snatching the chocolates, Monica says, “You’re not getting any of these, and you’re on laundry and dish duty for a month.”

“Sounds fair,” Chandler says, hovering in the doorway. He knows that Monica will take both duties back after he messes up the first wash, or when he inadvertently places a dish in the wrong place. He won’t do either things on purpose, of course. 

“Oh, come in,” Monica says, pulling him in past the threshold. “Don’t think that getting me flowers and chocolates is going to magically make me forget what you said.”

“No, of course not,” Chandler says. 

“It is, however, a step in the right direction,” she says, kissing him on the cheek. 

As he watches Monica arrange the flowers in the vase, and eat one of the chocolates while reading the card, eyes misting, Chandler thinks that the florist was right, flowers do have a bit of magic in them. He can’t take back what he said, and things won’t be completely easy between them for a day or two, maybe longer, but Monica’s smiling, and reaching for him, and it’s a start.


End file.
